


Broken

by Shatterpath



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fic, Gen, I really don't, everyone dies, i have no explanation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: So this is how itcouldhave happened…





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I have to strongly warn here, that this is pretty dark. This is, in fact, REALLY damn dark for me. Sometimes, some little tortured corner of my brain takes over and I get stuff like this. I feel like I should apologize to the whole fandom…
> 
> My prompt of 'Talk it out' somehow led to this.

She'd been broken for so long, no wholeness felt right to her any longer. The last of a dying race, the recipient of a power as broken as she, the two of them shattered contrast to the insufferable _goodness_ of the fools who had professed to be her friends.

So she had destroyed them.

How she missed them.

The cosmic battle with her Ranger-mates had raged far and wide until it left them stranded on some backwater dirt clod of a world filled with gargantuan, monstrous creatures. She might have liked it had the very thing she desired not shattered her again, cast her dying into the sea.

Power was always a complicated mistress.

Then the broken power of the green coin called to her once more, rebuilt her bones and madness and set her once more against its colorful fellows. Because of _course_ the Power Rangers couldn't just _die_ like ordinary souls. No, that would be too simple.

The other coins had found new hosts. Laughably small, frail things that made her laugh. This was Zordon's legacy? These babies?

So she had destroyed them too.

But the cost… oh the cost had been high. Too high. Her beloved monster, her soulmate in all his terrible, wonderful glory, her Goldar had once more been cast down, melting away in the heat that boiled from the pit he had dug with the fury of a dying star.

For the Zeo crystal, the one thing that would calm the madness inside of her… had shattered.

And half the dirt clod of a world died with it.

It took time to shake off the chill of space, to let the virulent green draw her back from one more death to plunge her through fire and ferocious impact so that she could once more behold her handiwork.

It was a hole in the earth that should have cracked it into space debris. The vast ocean had rushed in to feel the space, cooling the earth and shattering it further. The stink of volcanic activity still lingered in the air and the heavy clouds and the stinging bite of the rain that pounded down.. The ground was heaved up like ripples in a puddle, frozen into new mountain ranges… and all was very still.

If she couldn't have the universe, this was a tolerable legacy.

For a long time, Rita wandered the field of her legacy, soaking it all in, driven by the power of the green coin. Something was wrong, something unexpected had happened to the cosmic, timeless energy of the coin, of the bonds with the Morphing Grid and its sibling coins.

But it wasn't until the others finally came to her that Rita figured it out.

Dear, sweet, loyal Blue and hot-tempered Yellow, forever destined to never quite fit in.

They were as broken as she was now, the thrum of the bond between the immortal coins still sound between them.

"It seems I could only kill you once, Blue. Interesting. And you, Yellow. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Even the green coin underestimated the fury of the broken Rangers, Rita falling back under the animal fury of Yellow's attack. Startled, Rita found herself pummeled, stabbed, hurt in new ways she hadn't experienced before. She would have never given Zordon's mismatched babies credit for the ferocity she encountered there, at the edge of the world.

"You took my families from me!" Yellow screamed, a wild thing, and Rita only laughed and taunted, for that was all she was any longer.

"It hurts, doesn't it? To find them and lose them? I suppose you have what little sympathy I have left in me."

"You're a monster," yellow hissed, a broken sound that hurt and thrilled Rita both.

"I know," she crowed in broken delight and they fought once more.

But they had the upper hand and some part of Rita knew it. 

Part of their edge was surprise, as Yellow fought not just with the toothy daggers given to her by her coin, but Red's sword and flung sharp, biting arrows once held by Pink. Blue rammed her in the back with his staff and hacked at her shoulders with the ax once wielded by Black.

And she fell.

Fell too easily for her greatness, but they were only three now and she no longer had their broken fury.

The girl wept salty tears that cleaned streaks against her thin skin and Blue stared down at her dying body with a face like stone.

"Did the coins break? It feels like perhaps they did. I suppose if there was anything that would finally shatter them, it would be the Zeo Crystal itself. Did you feel them die? And how did you survive? I admit, I'm curious."

Yellow keened a hurting sound that perhaps this dying world made when the Zeo crystal shattered. Blue was already gone, an automoton with nothing behind his dark eyes and Rita wondered if he were already dead and just didn't know it yet.

"No more talk," Yellow hissed and shakily began to fiddle the five weapons together into something bigger, meaner, more destructive. "Whatever the hell you are, Green, you end here. None of us will survive much longer, but I'll be _damned_ if I don't take you with me."

And she kicked the staff away from Rita, who at long last, over endless millions of years and lightyears… felt fear.

With a sharp stomp, the staff broke and the Green coin pulsed, weak and panicked, echoed in the beat of fading life in the Yellow and Blue rangers.

"No, wait…"

And Yellow pulled the trigger.


End file.
